


This boy’s just gotta be kissed!

by jisungsmochi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: BoruMitsu, First Kisses, Fluff, Implied chocho and sarada relationship, Inojin is desperate, Jacket sharing, M/M, Shikadai is shikadai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsmochi/pseuds/jisungsmochi
Summary: Inojin is desperate for his first kiss, and shikadai... well, he’s shikadai.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	This boy’s just gotta be kissed!

**Author's Note:**

> a little cute story i thought of today <3

Shikadai was the most oblivious boyfriend ever, inojin decided — because they officially had been dating for two weeks, and the other made absolutely no move to kiss him at all!

Mitsuki kissed boruto all the time, without warning, every single time he felt like it, and inojin would grow envious everytime boruto would get all flustered and babel on about how they shouldn’t be doing those things around others, but then return the kiss anyways.

The blonde had given so many signals, too. He leaned in extra close when shikadai held his hand, and even stared at the other violently when he walked him home, but to no avail, shikadai was an absolute idiot who didn’t know when to make a move — and of course inojin couldn’t do it himself! Shikadai initiated the whole relationship, which meant that he obviously needed to initiate other things, too!

It had gotten so bad that inojin resorted to watching those ridiculous love shows with chocho, clutching his pillow everytime the main characters kissed. “You know, I don’t mind you watching shows with me inojin, but if you really want shikadai to kiss you, you could just ask,” The girl had said, pushing a chip into her mouth.

Inojin groaned. “It’s not that simple though! I want him to do it! I want it to be romantic, and it just won’t be the same if I was the one who did it,” He grumbled, and chocho rolled her eyes. “Kissing isn’t really a big deal,” She said, her mouth full, “Sarada and I practice kissing all the time, no big deal. We’re experts at this point,”

The male in the room wasn’t surprised at chocho’s revelation, and just rolled his eyes. “It’s a big deal to me! I’m fourteen and have never ever been kissed. Mitsuki and boruto make out all of the time, but shikadai can’t manage one little peck? It’s unfair,”

“I hear your pain, and i’ll allow you one of my supreme chips in order to raise your spirits, my dear friend!”

Inojin frowned, but dug his head into the chip bag anyways, and contemplated how he would get his first kiss, but in the end... it probably never would happen.

* * *

Team ten had a particularly long, and grueling mission that following day. It was only a day trip, but it felt like weeks. By the time they got back, it was nightfall, and everyone was equally as tired.

Moegi sensei was greeted by konohamaru, and they went off to what they swore was ‘not a date’ but totally was by the way, and chocho announced that she was going home, winking and nudging at shikadai, who just gave her a confused look.

Once she was gone though, shikadai grabbed the other’s hand in his own.

It wasn’t that shikadai hated public affection, it was just he didn’t like the teasing from his sensei and chocho. He much preferred to do things like this.. in private.

Inojin felt blood rush to his cheeks and squeezed shikadai’s hand tighter as they walked through the village, the lights from various buildings and restaurants illuminating the town.

“You hungry? I can get you something to eat,” Shikadai asked, and inojin shook his head, but smiled at the other. “No, but i’m pretty —”

He scrunched up his nose, sneezing, and shikadai pouted as his boyfriend had to release his hand to prevent snot from flying everywhere. “— Cold. I’m cold,” He grinned, and shikadai tsked.

“You’re cold? Jesus, inojin, you’re so careless. It’s cause you wear those crop tops all the time, seriously,” He grumbled, mumbling little phrases under his breath as he stripped himself of his jacket that he had been wearing, and gave it to his boyfriend. “Wear this. It’ll be such a drag if you catch a cold,”

Inojin stared at the jacket, then shikadai, then the jacket, then back at shikadai, before blinking.

“Don’t just stand there. Here,” Shikadai said, pushing the jacket in the others hands, and if he wasn’t red from the cold, he was definitely red right now. He took the jacket with a smile, and grabbed shikadai’s hand in his own, and began happily prancing down the street “Thank you, shika~,”

“Don’t call me that!”

* * *

Afterwards, shikadai decided to take inojin home. It was getting a little late, and ino was quite the worrywart. He wished the walk was longer, but he knew that it couldn’t be helped.

When they were finally in front of inojin’s door, the blonde rocked side to side, playing with the sleeve of shikadai’s jacket. “Y-You want it back?” He asked, shyly, and shikadai smirked. “No, you can keep it. Put it in the shrine of me that i’m sure you have,”

Inojin blushed and shook his head, denying the claims. “I don’t — I’m going to sleep!” He went to turn around, but shikadai quickly stopped him, grabbing his shoulder.

“Hold on a sec, okay?”

“What do you w—”

Shikadai pressed their lips together, quickly, and inojin thought he was gonna pass out! Shikadai nara, was kissing him! Now! Like, right now! Oh god, he was getting light headed!

This kiss was only a few seconds long, and when shikadai pulled away even he couldn’t help but be a blushing mess. “There. Now don’t you ever go complaining about a kiss to chocho again, stupid. That’s such a drag — oh, and by the way, I was going to kiss you sooner, but I didn’t want to rush anything.” He stated, and inojin was still in shock from the kiss that he didn’t know what to do, or say.

Smiling, shikadai gave him another kiss, this time on the forehead, before turning away. “Night, inojin!”

“G-Goodnight...” The blonde mumbled, his fingers running over his lips as he replayed the kiss in his head over and over and over. When he opened the front door, he was shocked to see his mom crying, and his dad comforting her. “My baby! He’s all grown up! He’s kissing boys now!” She sobbed, and said hushed her, giving his son an apologetic look as he did so.

“S-Stop peeping when shikadai walks me home! Total invasion of privacy!”

She wailed again. “My baby boy! Now he needs privacy too!”

Inojin just glared at her, and smiled down at his jacket. Shikadai’s jacket... and the warm fuzzy feeling he got when he watched all those romance dramas with chocho filled him up.


End file.
